Window Games
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Gilbert has a new neighbor, and it leads to some very interesting situations. On the other hand, flirting through the window can lead to a few misunderstandings. Prumano, Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert scowled at the windows, hating winter more than usual. It was cold, and at four in the afternoon it was already getting dark. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, having grown up in Germany, but it was irritating for someone who wanted to get out and do things as often as he did. He wasn't so weak that he'd be bowled over by a little cold or anything, but he wasn't stupid enough to raise the risks of getting one either.

Deciding that the better option here would be to just grab a beer and watch reruns of _Survivor_, he shed his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. Everything was going according to plan until, on the way back to his overstuffed armchair, he happened to glance out the window.

Oh, that was new. The windows of the apartment across the street were lit up, revealing rooms crowded with cardboard boxes. Normally Gilbert wasn't the type to pry in things that weren't likely to concern him, but anyone would be curious about a new neighbor, right?

Since the windows of the next room revealed roughly the same view, he made his way slowly through the doorway and flicked on the TV, still watching for any signs of life. There didn't seem to be anyone in the street or any trucks in the process of being unloaded, so maybe the inhabitants were just out getting something to eat.

At that moment, Gilbert's stomach chose to remind him that it had been hours since his last meal. He didn't want to leave in case he missed the newcomer's return, so he had to either get takeout or stick with something from the freezer. Neither sounded too bad as long as the food was warm, but after the day he'd had, Gilbert wasn't looking forward to having to do more work just to fill his stomach. Takeout, then.

Keeping an eye on the windows, he grabbed his laptop and pulled up the page for the Chinese place around the corner. Even as he ordered, he could hear his brother's lecturing tone in his mind. Ludwig always worried too much, but Gil would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it. Neither Ludwig nor their father were particularly affectionate, so to Gilbert, those concerned lectures were about equivalent with a big hug from his little brother.

There was a little smile on the blond's lips as he hit the button to submit his order, then looked up again and froze.

There was movement in the apartment across the street. Gilbert stood and crossed to the window, trying to get a better view. It looked like a man, and the German wondered if he was the only one there. From here, the short brunet was all he could see. The apartment was directly across from him, so he could see inside clearly.

The man stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, and surveyed the room. He was well dressed, though his tie had been loosened and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a hint of lightly tanned skin. His dark hair shone under the light, and as he ran a hand through it, a wayward curl bounced wildly.

As Gilbert watched, he entered the room and began to search through the boxes. For some reason, the blond watching still couldn't bring himself to pull away. Then the man bent at the waist, pawing through some of his belongings, and Gil's brain short-circuited.

Oh, he was in love.

Anyone with a body like that—specifically an ass like that—couldn't possibly be single. Even as what little hope he'd started out with waned, Gilbert's interest skyrocketed. No one else had come into view, making Gilbert wonder if he was new in town. If he was, maybe the German still had a chance. Of course, that would mean getting the guy's attention and getting to know him and then wooing him…It sounded like a lot of work, but based on looks alone, the payout was probably worth it.

He watched the other man a bit longer, telling himself he was just trying to figure out if there was anyone else living there. Unlike Gilbert's shabby little one-bedroom apartment, the place across the street was surprisingly classy for the neighborhood. It had to be a lot of room for one guy, and yet, there had been no activity except the brunet he could see.

His thoughts—and observations—were cut off by a knock at the door, making him jump and spin so fast he nearly fell over. Right, his food. He'd been so caught up by his curiosity that he'd almost forgotten about his order. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his wallet and hurried to the door, quickly exchanging his food for a handful of cash and returning to his bedroom with the loot. This time, instead of relying on the light of the TV, Gilbert actually flicked on the overhead light.

He set up his chair so he could still watch the activity across the street, but paused when he realized the brunet he'd been watching was now at the window. The sudden flood of light seemed to have caught his attention, and now he was staring back at Gil. Neither moved for a moment, but then the brunet crossed his arms and let his eyes wander over the German in what was clearly an appraising manner. Gilbert couldn't help the cocky grin he could feel spreading over his lips.

The man seemed to approve of what he saw, though he expressed it only as a shrug that wasn't entirely disapproving. Gilbert didn't know anything about this guy, but he'd take that as a good sign. He waved, but the man just looked away, his cheeks coloring. If that wasn't adorable, Gilbert didn't know what was.

Gilbert thought about motioning for him to come over, figuring they could start getting to know each other, but the brunet was already turning away and disappearing into the depths of the apartment again. Gilbert sighed and flopped into his seat, cracking open a plastic container stuffed with Lo Mein.

Every few minutes, Gilbert's gaze would return to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his new neighbor. Somehow he always missed him, but each time he looked, something now had been put in place. The first time, the bed had been made, then an Italian flag had been hung over the headboard, and so on. Gilbert got the impression he wasn't very tidy, judging by the way he left boxes strewn around when he'd finished with them, but he wasn't going to complain.

A few times, he thought he might get up and offer his services, but how was he supposed to communicate that through the window? He wouldn't exactly call himself lazy, but it sounded like too much trouble anyway. Still, if he saw him on the street or something, he wouldn't hesitate to strike up a conversation.

The night wore on, and finally Gilbert stood and turned off the TV. The Italian's lights were still on, and this time, Gilbert could see him crouching next to the bed as he pawed through a box. At first, when he pulled out a towel, the German was disappointed, but then he realized that meant the man would have to get undressed.

Okay, now he was starting to sound like a voyeur. Maybe he could get the man's attention and get him to close the curtains? As much as he didn't want to, it was the right thing to do, and if he ever did get to date the cutie, hearing that Gilbert had spotted on him probably wouldn't do much to help their trust along.

Reluctantly, he waved wildly, darting across the room to flicker his lights a couple times. It seemed to work, because when he returned to the window, the other was watching him again, hands on his hips.

Gilbert mined closing the curtains, giving a thumbs up as a way to communicate that he only had the other's best interests in mind. He expected another blush and for the curtains to be thrown shut quickly, but the Italian surprised him. Instead of panicking, he smirked and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Gilbert watched, entranced, and when he finally shrugged it off his slim shoulders, the blond let out a breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding.

Well, if he didn't mind...

He continued to stand by the window as the other shed his slacks as well, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. As he turned, Gilbert realized he couldn't even complain about that scrap of modesty-that particular pair showed off that fantastic ass of his very well.

He waited a few moments after the Italian had disappeared before he moved. He headed to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water and standing by the sink as he palmed himself through his jeans. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and the free show was more than appreciated.

Imagining the Italian in his room, stripping the way he just had, Gilbert unzipped himself and slipped a hand into his pants. His eyes fluttered closed as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, and he imagined that it was that beautiful brunet instead.

He leaned heavily against the counter, his lips parted slightly. Soft light spilled through the doorway from the other room, but the kitchen itself was dark. Part of Gilbert couldn't believe he was already getting off to the new neighbor, someone he'd only seen for maybe five minutes total, but lust overrode rationality.

He moaned, bucking his hips slightly as he imagined those full, smirking lips curling around his length. Something about the newcomer seemed cocky and self-assured, making Gilbert almost desperate to see him on his knees. His mind helpfully provided an image of the Italian's backside, tightly clothed in black spandex, and a whine escaped him. His hand moved faster, erratically now. If only he could march across the street and fuck the smaller man into the mattress.

He reached out and snatched a paper towel at the last minute, unfazed by its abrasive surface as he cupped the head of his dick with it to catch his load. He didn't have the best morals, but cleanliness was one thing he insisted on keeping up with. Catching his breath, he tossed the paper towel into the trash and zipped himself up before returning to the lit room. Feeling satisfied and slightly boneless, he slumped into his armchair and grabbed what was left of his dinner to finish it off.

A glance at the apartment across the way told him the lights were off now. He felt a flicker of disappointment, but was reassured by the thought that he would probably see a lot more of the cute brunet in the near future. Someday he'd get his number too, and then they would really be able to hit things off. Dumping the empty containers from the takeout, he stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed. Things were definitely about to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saw this prompt on a blog for rp ideas and it kind of ran away with me. I've been meaning to write a Prumano chapter fic for a while, so I'm finally getting around to it.

Thanks to damtoti for betaing!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm back! I didn't think this would take so long, but I got kind of overwhelmed by the positive response on the first chapter and then school got busy...But anyway! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner...You can always just give me a push or just talk about ships on tumblr; that usually helps

Thanks again to damtoti and genoviandiary for editing~

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you get laid or something? You're in a good mood."<p>

Gilbert looked up to see Alfred peeking around the doorframe into his tiny office, looking at him curiously. Gilbert just grinned back at him, pushing away from his desk.

"Not yet, but I've got high hopes," he replied, wiggling his brows, "Hot new guy just moved in across the street."

"Dude, how do you know he even saw you?" another blond asked, butting in, "Besides, you can't tell by looking at him if he'd even be interested." Mathias scooted his chair over to join the conversation, abandoning his cubicle entirely.

"Oh, trust me, he's interested," the German replied smugly, undeterred by their skepticism, "He stripped for me."

"Wait, seriously?" Alfred asked, eyes going wide as saucers, "Are you sure he knew you were watching?"

Gilbert scowled, wondering if he would ever catch a break with his friends. The worst part was that they didn't even seem to be joking.

Before he could snap back at them, Alfred's brother spoke up. Matthew was a little younger and a lot quieter than Alfred. He and Gilbert shared the office.

"I'm sure there was some kind of mutual agreement," he interrupted, his voice soft but firm. Alfred and Mathias exchanged a glance, but let the subject drop. A few minutes later they were back at the desks, leaving Gilbert and Matthew in peace.

Well, as much peace as Gilbert could expect to get after bringing up this particular subject.

"So, what happened?" Matthew asked after the silence had lingered for a few minutes, "Did you somehow sign to him what you wanted? I didn't even know you knew ASL."

"I don't," Gilbert grumbled. He tried to ignore the subject for a while, but he could feel Matthew's eyes on him still and that wasn't going to help him get any work done. The German sighed, pushing back again and fixing his coworker with a steady gaze.

"He started to undress, and I didn't want to seem like some creep if he found out I was watching, so I got his attention by flickering the lights. He just smirked at me and stripped. I know he saw me, and he knows I saw him. He totally did it on purpose."

Matthew nodded, apparently satisfied by the explanation. Again, there was silence for a few minutes.

"So, you already want him? If you didn't, you probably wouldn't let him know you were watching, right?"

Gilbert's cheeks flushed at that, the light flood of color made more obvious by his naturally pale skin.

"I mean...Yeah, I guess..." Gilbert grumbled, staring down at his lap. He could still feel Matthew's eyes on him, so he knew the Canadian still had something to say. He waited as patiently as he could, fidgeting a little with a loose thread on his sleeve. Damn, he should cut that later.

"Is it just his looks, or the fact that he's willing to give you a show?" Matthew asked finally.

"Both?" Gilbert answered after a moment, his voice sounding uncertain even to his own ears, "I mean, does it matter? Free entertainment, dude."

He grinned, making Matthew roll his eyes. Deciding he didn't want to dwell on the subject, Matthew just mumbled an exasperated "good luck" and turned back to the screen of his laptop.

The two of them made up the entire IT department for their company. They were more than enough though, considering the company only took up two floors of the building they were in, and most of the company's business wasn't conducted in this building, or even in the city. It was small and didn't really pay all that well, but Gilbert liked to think he was getting along just fine. As long as he didn't try to get married with his salary or develop a taste for ridiculously expensive things, he would be fine. Hell, he even did as much of his shopping online as he could, just trying to save a few bucks. If it was $200 at the shop down the street, he could probably find the same or a similar online for $50 or less.

That line of thought led to wondering about his new neighbor again. What did he do? His place looked really nice from what Gilbert could see through the windows, and he didn't seem to have any roommates or anything-at least, none that had moved in the night before. Compared to Gilbert's own tiny apartment that could barely fit his giant brother when he came for a visit, the place seemed luxurious.

Maybe the guy worked on Wall Street or something...After all, having an Italian flag hanging over his bed didn't necessarily mean that he was Italian. Part of Gilbert was just hoping he was- his brother's boyfriend was Italian, and he hoped the cheerfulness and high energy might be a cultural thing. Feliciano was cute too, and the new guy kind of looked like him. Maybe Gilbert was just hoping to find someone similar for himself.

Of course, he wouldn't mind someone a little more fiery himself...

Before his thoughts could run away from him, a call for assistance came in. The German bit back a scowl, checking the details before he got to his feet and strolled through the cube farm to an angry Brit who was scowling at his computer. They weren't even an international company, so why did they have so many foreign employees, anyway?

"Please tell me you didn't blow anything up this time," Gilbert commented from the entrance of Arthur's cubicle, his voice deadpan.

The blond turned to scowl at him, his bright green eyes murderous.

"That was /one time/, and it wasn't even my fault!" Arthur retorted, "Just shut up and help me with this infernal machine."

Gilbert snorted at the Brit's word choice, but pushed past him to take a look at the screen. Wow, this guy really didn't have any computer skills, did he? All he'd done was accidentally turn on StickyKeys, but it was clearly screwing up the report he was in the middle of. The German bit back a laugh and quickly fixed the issue, then explained it to the blond. As much fun as it would be to hold it over his head, he didn't want to have to keep coming back to fix the same stupid problems.

As he was leaving, he caught sight of a photo on Arthur's desk. It showed the Brit with his boyfriend, Francis, who also happened to be one of Gilbert's best friends. The two looked happy, and Gilbert couldn't help the pang of longing he felt at that. For a long time, he'd maintained that he was too awesome to settle into a long-term relationship, but seeing his friends happy and then returning to an empty bed more often than not was really starting to wear on him.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked irritably, breaking Gilbert from his thoughts.

The albino snorted, grinning widely. He'd learned long ago that being obnoxious was an effective way to get people to stop asking questions he didn't want to answer. "Just thinking how sappy you must really be to keep a picture like that on your desk. Does Francis know? He says you like to play hard-to-get."

The Brit's face with bright red, and Gilbert had to dodge a paperweight as he ducked out of the cubicle. He was still chuckling under his breath as he strolled back to his cramped office, an impressive string of profanity following him the whole way.

That was about the most interesting thing that happened that day. At least Gilbert was getting paid to be this bored, otherwise he would have lit out a long time ago. His mind kept wandering back to the brunette, wondering if that little show was a one-time thing, if he had roommates that would show up later, anything. If he had the guy's name, he could at least look it up, but he wasn't sure how he could get that. Going across the street to ask someone who lived in the building about "that hot guy I can see from my window" seemed a little shady, and waiting outside for him was just as bad, if not worse.

By the time he dragged himself back into his apartment, he was just hoping for a glimpse of the guy. Hell, he was even starting to question if his memories of the night before were even accurate. Who would strip for a stranger watching them through the window, anyway? Unless the guy had some serious issues...

Gilbert grabbed a beer from the kitchen, mentally preparing himself before heading to the windows. The brunet's apartment was dark, and the German's heart sank.

"Knew it was too good to be true..." he mumbled to himself, taking a swig of the beer. It wasn't as good as the stuff back home, but it would keep him company through the next few hours until he fell asleep in front of the TV or something.

He was halfway through an episode of World's Dumbest when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lights flicker on across the street. He told himself not to get too excited, but his heart fluttered pleasantly when he looked up and spotted the brunette in the doorway if his own bedroom, loosening his tie as he stumbled toward the huge bed.

As if his legs were moving on their own, Gilbert got up and made his way to the window. His beer dangled in a loose grip from his fingers, almost forgotten as his eyes struggled for the best look of the brunet that had slumped across his bed. His heart leapt to his throat, imagining what it would be like to run his fingers over that warm, tan skin. He wasn't used to admiring from a distance.

After a bit, the brunet sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Wanting his attention, Gilbert reached over and flicked on the lights. It worked.

Hazel eyes met his, and he couldn't help but grin. It faded a little when the other man rolled his eyes, but any fears he had disappeared when the brunet stood and stretched-there was no way that little arch and unnecessary flexing was accidental. Gilbert grinned, taking another swig of his beer as he settled in to watch.

The other man loosened his tie and pulled it off, throwing it on the bed. The German could already feel his libido picking up at that. Suddenly the brunet turned away, giving a flirty little wave as he left the room. That stumped Gilbert a little-if he'd been in there, he would have followed, but it was a bit harder to do from across the street. A light came on deeper in the apartment, making Gilbert wonder what he was up to. He waited for a while, but the brunet didn't return, though the light in his bedroom stayed on.

"Huh..." he mumbled to himself, returning to the TV as a commercial break ended. One of these days, maybe he'd get over there. For some reason, that kind of teasing only made Gilbert want him more.


End file.
